


Eternity

by Calvatron



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Background Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: Thalia didn't count on what immortality actually meant.





	Eternity

When Thalia Grace was granted immortality in return for her service to Artemis, nothing really seemed different. Not at first. She spent most of her time on the hunt with the other Hunters, so time seemed normal.

It wasn’t until Percy and Annabeth’s wedding that it really started to sink in what her life was going to be like.

When she got the invitation, she was confused at first. Surely that much time hadn’t passed, right? She tried to count the years, but found that she couldn’t keep track. Then she realized she didn’t even know how old she was anymore. Between her years in the tree and now this, time just seemed…

Inconsequential.

She tried to keep up with her mortal friends, she really did. But more and more time seemed to pass between each meeting. More important events missed. Births, deaths, too much. Far too much.

She brought this up with Chiron one time, after Percy and Annabeth’s son’s 8th Birthday party.

Chiron had nodded sagely. “It gets easier once you’re the only one left who remembers the person you used to be,” he had said.

Thalia hadn’t liked that.

She considered leaving the Hunters a few times, but ultimately decided against it. She wasn’t sure mortality would be any better at this point, considering just how desynchronized she was from the flow of time.

She missed Percy’s death. She just missed it. Annabeth had been furious when she showed up three years after the fact not knowing. But how could Annabeth understand?

Thalia knew she was slipping away. She just didn’t know if she could stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little idea I had. As usual, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, and all comments, both positive and negative are appreciated.


End file.
